Time Is All We Have
by heyadoin
Summary: Seven years doesn't change a thing. (horrible summary, please read)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I decided to start a new fic, which is going to be Pretty Little Liars based. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope people enjoy reading it and want me to continue. _

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 1**

7 years. 7 years without ever returning to town. 7 years without ever seeing her old friends. Her _best_ friends. But most importantly, 7 years without A. Life for Emily was amazing. She attended UCLA just after high school ended without even a goodbye to her old life. She now lived in LA coaching a high school swim team. Her dream. All she ever wanted was to move on from this messed up town, but now something drew her back.

Her father had passed away. She knew she had to come back, but all she felt was hatred for herself when she stepped foot into Rosewood. She never once visited her parents within those 7 years, but did call them a couple of times a month. She never got to say goodbye to her dad, and he was nothing but supportive with her life style.

She wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes, as she gathered up the courage to knock on the front door to her old house. The house that held so many memories from 7 years ago. Within ten seconds, the door opened. Her mother seemed surprised at her presence, but immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Em. I'm so glad you're here baby." Emily just nodded and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so sorry mom." She tried to hold back her tears.

"Shh. It's okay. None of this was your fault. You have your own life now, and that's okay." Emily just nodded and walked into the house. She looked around and smiled at the fact that everything was exactly the same. "Your room is just the way you left it." Her mom spoke.

"I'll just go settle in. I think I'm going to look around town for a bit. I need some time alone." Pam nodded understandingly.

As Emily stepped foot into her old room, she took a breath and saw that everything was in fact the same as it was before she left. She smiled at the picture frame on her bedside table. It was a picture of her, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria on there first day of high school. She really did miss her old best friends a lot, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be seeing them ever again. They were all probably onto bigger and better things just like herself. She just hoped that they all weren't as lonely as she was.

Emily decided it was time to look around Rosewood for the very first time in 7 years, so she quickly refreshened and informed her mom that she was heading out. She contemplated taking her car, but figured that walking would help her clear her mind.

**X.**

Emily stepped into the all-to familiar restaurant she used to go to, The Grille. The first thing she noticed was how crowded it was. It never used to be this crowded. She also noticed that there was a stage where a stool and a mic stand were set up. She shrugged it off. It's been a while, so of course things have changed around here. She walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for one and was immediately seated near the corner of the stage. She ordered a long island iced tea, because well, she was now 25. Her drink came a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

"Will that be all for you?" The waitress asked politely.

"Yes, thanks. Is there gonna be a show here or something?"

"Yes. Actually, I think she's about about to come on, so enjoy!" The waitress said as she walked away. Emily looked towards the stage curiously. The lights dimmed, and a figure stepped on stage holding a guitar. She couldn't really make out the face yet, until she sat down on the stool. Emily's mouth went agape.

There, sitting on the stool, was the one and only Hanna Marin.

"Hi everyone!" Hanna said enthusiastically. "So, this first song I'm going to sing is by Florence and the Machine. It used to be my favorite. I hope you like it." Emily recognized the song as soon as she started to play it. It used to be one of their favorites.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way..._

Emily was an awe. Hanna was amazing. Her voice held so much passion and emotion. It made her feel it too. Hanna hadn't seen Emily in the audience yet. Emily had a smile on her face as Hanna continued to sing.

_Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ohhh_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, ohh woa..._

The audience clapped and cheered as the song ended, and Emily did the same. Hanna stepped off the stage with a giant smile and made her way through the crowd, towards the bathrooms. Emily instantly got up to follow her. She opened the door to the woman's bathroom, and saw Hanna fixing her make up in front of the mirror. Some things never change. Emily went behind Hanna and tapped her on the shoulder. Hanna turned around and almost dropped her lip stick.

"Em-Emily?" Hanna looked at her, and then hugged her so tightly that Emily couldn't breathe. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's you. Wow you look so hot! And mature. Wow. Oh my god." Hanna was rambling excitedly by now, and Emily hadn't had a chance to reply.

"Han. You're choking me." Emily laughed. Hanna shook her head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe it's actually you, Em. I've missed you."

"I know." Emily smiled softly. "I've missed you too. And wow, you're so talented. That." Emily pointed towards the door. "Was so amazing." Hanna blushed.

"Thanks." Hanna said bashfully. "I perform here on tuesdays and thursdays unless I have any other gigs." Emily looked at her proudly.

"I never knew you could sing like that." Hanna smiled in response.

"How about you? What are you up to these days?" Emily cleared her throat.

"Well, I live in LA working at a high school as a swim coach."

"Em! That's amazing. I knew you would be doing something you love." Emily smiled at that. "So what brings you back?" Emily's smile immediately faded, and Hanna noticed. She placed a soft hand on Emily shoulder as she waited for her to reply.

"Um. My dad. He- he passed away." Emily looked at her feet, and Hanna took in a deep breath.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Hanna whispered as she hugged Emily softly. Emily just nodded and held in her tears. "If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here."

"I've missed you so much." Emily whispered.

"I know. Me too." Hanna whispered back as she was still holding Emily. "Tell you what. I'm going to give you my number, because I have to get back on stage. I want you to call me tomorrow, whenever you're ready. We can hangout and catch up some more before you had back to LA, okay?" Hanna looked sad as she mentioned LA, but Emily just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Good luck out there." Emily smiled softly.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself, Em. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Hanna was out the door. Emily should've been feeling sad about her father, but at that moment she seemed to forget all about that. Emily was smiling because of Hanna. She was so glad she ran into her.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The other girls will be involved in here eventually. I'm getting major writer's block with my other story, so I decided to update this one sooner. _

_Oh, and I think this is going to be in Emily's POV for now._

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 2**

After my conversation with Hanna, I decided that it was probably time to head home. I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face after seeing her. She was amazing to say the least. Talking to her felt normal. Like I hadn't been away for 7 years. It's amazing how some things can never change. She said to call her tomorrow to hangout and catch up, and I was definitely looking forward to that.

I opened the front door to the house and saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. She saw me and immediately beamed.

"Hi, honey. Did you have a good time?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I actually did. I ran into Hanna." She looked surprised when I said that.

"Hanna as in your old best friend?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "We're gonna catch up tomorrow."

"Wow, that's great! i didn't even realize she still lived here. You better get some sleep then." I nodded and let out a yawn. I walked over to my mom and gave her a kiss on the forehead as I made my way to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep right away.

X.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs, toast, and coffee. My favorite. I knew my mom had made it especially for me, so I quickly got out of bed and ready. I went downstairs 30 minutes later where my mom was sitting on the kitchen table talking to someone. As soon as I heard that someone's voice, I knew exactly what it was.

"Hanna?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I gave my mom a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"Here's your coffee sweetie. I'm going to my bedroom for a bit." My mother said as she got up. "Bye Hanna." She smiled as she finally left.

"Hi." She smiled softly. "Sorry I just dropped by like this, I just thought it would be a nice surprise." She shrugged. I smiled and took the seat across from her.

"No need to apologize." I took a sip of my coffee. "This is a great surprise."

"Good." She smiled. "So how are you?" Her eyes were softer now. I sighed.

"I'm hanging in there. I'll be fine." I said honestly. Hanna just nodded.

"I know you will. You were always the tough one." She winked. I blushed at that. "Oh! I need to stop by my apartment. I think I left my phone there. Wanna come with?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." I beamed. "I'd love to see where this new and improved Hanna Marin lives." She just rolled her eyes at that, and I laughed.

X.

Hanna's apartment complex was really nice. There was a doorman and a really fancy lobby. She must've been getting a lot of money for her gigs. I'm not surprised. She's an amazing performer. I followed her to the elevators, and she clicked the button for the top floor.

"Wow. Penthouse?" I smirked at her.

"Well, only the best for me." She winked.

"Oh, Han. I'm glad you haven't change." I pat her on the head playfully. Seven years really doesn't change a thing.

Hanna unlocked the door to her apartment, and I was in awe. I stepped in slowly after her and looked around. Everythig was so nicely decorated. She had hardwood floors, a leather sectional, a flatscreen TV, and so much more.

"Oh my god. This place is amazing." I said as I continued to look around. Hanna just shrugged and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" She said walking to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

"No, I'm good." It was then that I noticed a particular picture on the wall. It was of Hanna, and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Literally a mini version of her. I started looking at it more closely and realized that the photo seemed to be recent. "Holy shit." I breathed out. This can't be true. "Han?" I said with my voice shaking.

"Yeah?" She replied as she came over to me with her phone in hand.

"Wh-who's this?" I pointed to the little girl in the picture. Hanna looked to where my finger was pointed, and her eyes went wide. Her face flushed, and then she let out a deep sigh.

"Emily...that's my daughter." I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was definitely something I wasn't expecting.

"Daughter?" She nodded and looked down. "How-When did this happen?" She walked towards the sectional and gestured for me to follow her. I sat down next to her, and she took a deep breath.

"God, Em. I swear I was gonna tell you today. I just didn't know how to start the conversation." I nodded and waited for her to continue. I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't expecting this at all. Maybe the father was Caleb? Maybe they were still together? "It happened 4 years ago. I was drunk and stupid and sad and hooked up with Travis, because he was the only one there." My eyes went wide. Travis? No wonder the little girl looked like Hanna. Hanna and Travis practically looked related.

"Are you still with him?" She shook her head. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even realize I was holding in.

"No. I'm not. But he has Emma on weekends, which is why she isn't here today." Emma? I smiled at the name. I softly placed my hand on Hanna's back.

"Hanna. I'm sure you're a wonderful mother, and I hope I get to meet this special Emma." She beamed at that.

"Thanks Em. I really want you to meet her too." She looked sad for a moment. "How long are you here for?"

"2 more weeks." I smiled softly. She smiled back.

"Good." She leaned in for a hug, and I eagerly hugged her back tightly. "God, I've fucking missed you." She then inhaled deeply. "And I've missed your scent. Why do you always smell so good?" I giggled.

"I've missed you too, Han."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: PLL 100 was so good oh my god. I never shipped Emison, but after that kiss, wow. Anyways, here's another chapter. Emily meets Emma.. :-)_

_As for my Quinntana story, I don't really have an idea as to where I'm going with it. If you have any suggestions, please review that one._

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 3**

It was now Tuesday. Hanna and I hadn't hung out at all besides Friday after I found out the big news. I'm still surprised about it all. It was a little too much to process, so after hanging around her apartment for another hour, I decided to leave. Hanna having a daughter? I would've never expected that.

Today Hanna invited me to the Grille, which she was performing at. She said I could meet her daughter, Emma, after her gig was finished. I was nervous to say the least. I kept pacing around my room trying to figure out the most appropriate thing to wear. It didn't matter, right? I settled on some maroon jeans, my leather jacket, and a simple white shirt. I was putting on my boots, and when I finished, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Hanna.

_Hanna: Emma is soo excited to meet you!_

I smiled at my phone. I wondered how much Hanna had told her about me. I finished the last touches on my outfit, and within the next five minutes, I was out the door and on my way to the Grille.

The Grille was even more crowded than usual today. There was a line starting to form outside, and I couldn't help but wonder if all of this was for Hanna.

"Excuse me? What's this line for?" I asked one of the people in line.

"Oh! Hanna Marin is performing with her boyfriend today!" A woman explained excitedly. "Rumor has it that he's gonna propose today!" Another woman said behind her.

Boyfriend? Proposal? About a million thoughts were running through my head as I made my way into the Grille. I was pretty sure that Hanna was single. She hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend, and I hadn't seen any pictures with a guy in her house. I took a deep breath and my way to the corner of the stage where Hanna reserved a spot for me. The lights dimmed signaling the start of the performance. Hanna came out on stage, along with a guy holding a guitar. The guy seemed to be a few years older than Hanna, but I immediately saw him as someone Hanna would date. He had slicked back brown hair and hazel eyes. I don't know why, but I already disliked him.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mike, and this beautiful girl is Hanna, as you already know." They both laughed, and then Mike continued to talk. "We're gonna be singing a song by Sara Bareilles. Hope you enjoy!" He was way too over excited. It made me scoff, but apparently everyone else in the crowd seemed to like him, because the cheering would not stop. Mike started to strum the guitar, and Hanna began to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

I could feel every emotion that she was portraying to the song. Every time she sang, it took me into a whole other world. I wouldn't mind hearing her sing for the rest of my life. God, that sounded lame. Snap out of it Em. As soon as she started to sing the chorus, I could feel my eyes watering a bit.

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

I couldn't take it anymore. The emotions I was feeling through this song, the way Mike was looking at Hanna. It was all too much for me. I made my way through the crowd, towards the bathroom. I stepped in and took a deep breath. Emotions sucked. I convinced myself that the lyrics of the song are what got to me. Yeah. That was it. I splashed some cold water on my face and was about to make my way out, until the door opened revealing Hanna.

"Em! I've been looking everywhere for you." Hanna said. I felt a little guilty now.

"Oh, sorry. I just really needed to go to the bathroom." It wasn't an entire lie. Hanna shook her head.

"Okay. You're still coming to my place, right? Because we need to leave now. Emma's babysitter is only scheduled until 8:30." I quickly nodded, and she smiled. Thank god. I thought she was mad at me.

"Of course. I can't wait to meet her." I smiled.

**X.**

Hanna unlocked the door to her apartment, and at this point I was sweating through my shirt. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. I'm just glad that Hanna didn't sense it.

"Rachel! Emma! I'm home." Hanna screamed. I smiled, because even with all of the changes in her life, she still had the exact same personality. Just then, a teenage girl came into sight, hand-in-hand with a little blonde. "Hi baby!" Hanna said excitedly. Emma ran into her mom's arms, and Hanna lifted her up. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hope you had a good night, Hanna. Emma was good today like usual." Rachel, the babysitter, said as she made her way out with a final goodbye. As soon as she left, Hanna set Emma down on the ground. It was then that Emma finally noticed me. I smiled at her, but all she did was hide behind Hanna. I frowned at that.

"Emma? Is that a nice way to treat our guest? I thought you were excited to meet her." Hanna said to her. I was just standing awkwardly to the side now. I had no idea what to say or do. I was surprised by what came out of Emma's mouth next.

"Mommy, you didn't tell me she was pretty." Emma barely whispered out. Both Hanna and I started laughing at that, which finally cleared the awkwardness. It was then that I finally spoke. I knelt down to her level.

"You know what? Your mommy didn't tell me that you were pretty either." I said as I poked her nose. She finally let out a soft giggle.

"My name's Emma! What's yours?" She said. It was clear that she had broken out of her shell now.

"I'm Emily. Your mom's old friend." I answered with a smile. I looked over at Hanna, and she was smiling too.

"My mommy says that you like girls." My eyes went wide. I was surprised by her straight forwardness. How much had Hanna told her about me?

"OKAY Emma. That's enough. Why don't you go get your new toys to show Emily?" Emma excitedly nodded and went to her room. As soon as she disappeared, I turned towards Hanna.

"Soo you really tell her everything, huh?" I said with a smirk. Hanna blushed.

"She wanted to know everything about you." She shrugged. I smiled. My heart warmed at the thought of Emma asking about me.

"Emily! Look!" Emma screamed as she ran towards me with a bunch of stuffed animals in hand.

"Wow! I'm so jealous!" I said as she handed me a few of them. "Who got you these?"

"Mommy!" She answered. She was now jumping up and down. Hanna sighed, and then stood up.

"Emma, why don't you say goodnight to Emily?" Emma frowned now.

"Night night, Emily." Emma said sadly, and then turned to walk away.

"What? You're leaving without giving me a hug?" I said frowning now too. I could see a faint smile on Emma's lips, as she ran to give me a hug. I laughed. "Night, Emma."

"She likes you." Hanna said once Emma's door closed.

"Good, because I like her too." I said with a smile. "She's a really great kid, Han. You're great with her." I said more seriously now.

"Thanks, Em." She said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly. It had been bothering me for most of the night, and I just needed an answer.

"Yeah, anything." She said. I hesitated for a second, and then spoke.

"Was that guy you performed with today your boyfriend?" I asked a little quieter now. She laughed as soon as I asked the question, and I couldn't help but frown.

"Oh god no. First of all, he's gay. Second of all, he's been my best friend for 5 years. And that's all he is." She said, and it convinced me.

"Oh." I said with a light laugh. I stared at Hanna for a moment, and she was staring at me too. There was something different in the way she was looking at me, though. It was like she wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how to say it. But I wasn't going to budge. If she wanted to tell me something, she would. "I should probably get going." I finally said as I got up.

"Y-yeah." She said. "I'll see you soon." She gave me a quick hug, and followed me to the door. I said a quiet 'bye' and made my way out. Why did she seem so distant all of a sudden? I shook it off. She was probably just tired.

That night as I lay in bed, I smiled to myself. Emma was amazing. She reminded me of Hanna in every single way, and I think that's what made me smile the most.

_A/N: That was so hard for me to writet, lol. Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm so happy reading some of the positive reviews I've gotten on this. Thank you! I enjoyed writing Emma, and you will definitely be seeing a lot more of her. That being said, here's another chapter._

_As usual, please enjoy and review. :)_

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 4**

It was Wednesday, and I was holed up in my room doing a bunch of paperwork. I loved being a swim coach, but I thought that being a coach meant that I got to, well, _coach_. Apparently, that's not the case, because I'm usually stuck filling out forms. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. It pays good and gives me something to do. But I can't help but think that maybe I should be doing something I highly enjoy. But I've grown to learn that life doesn't work like that.

I was interrupted from filling out the last part of my worksheet by the buzzing of my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and realized that I had 2 text messages from Hanna. One of them was sent an hour ago, and the other one was just sent now.

_Hanna: Hi em, if ur not busy or anything u should come to the park with emma and I_

_Hanna: Well apparently u were busy, lol. :) maybe next time. have a good day._

I groaned. I missed an opportunity to hang out with Hanna and Emma. I really hope she didn't think that I was ignoring her, because that definitely wasn't the case. I would've jumped at the chance to hangout with them. I quickly dialed her number, and after three rings she picked up.

"Hey Em." She said calmly.

"Hi. I'm really sorry I didn't reply to your texts. I've been in my room all day filling out a bunch of worksheets. I just lost track of time and my phone was in my pocket and - "

"Em." Hanna cut me off. "It's okay." She laughed lightly.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop apologizing." I could pretty much hear her trying to hold back a laugh. "If you want to make it up, me and Emma were just going to grab a bite at the tiny pizza place across from the Brew. Wanna join?"

I answered almost immediately.

"Of course! I'll be there in 10." She gave a light laugh.

"Okay. See you then."

**X.**

The "small" pizza place was more crowded than I expected it to be. I'm surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. It seemed like one of the more popular hangout spots in Rosewood. As I entered the restaurant, I spotted Hanna and Emma sitting at one of the booths by the door. I smiled at the sight of the two of them. Emma was coloring, and Hanna seemed to be doing that with her. I slowly approached them.

"Hi guys." Emma was the first to look up.

"Emmy!" She squealed. I cringed at the nickname, because that was my dad's famous nickname for me. Hanna knew that and seemed to take notice. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Emma. I told you that her name's _Emily_." Emma frowned.

"But I want to call her Emmy!" She crossed her arms, and I couldn't help but smile. I slid in to the seat across from them and finally spoke.

"Emma, you can call me whatever you want." I smiled reassuringly. Both her and Hanna smiled back.

"Wanna know what mommy calls me?" Hanna's eyes went wide when she asked that; almost as if she didn't want her telling me.

"Sure thing." I said ignoring that.

"She calls me Em. She says that's what she calls her special friend. Do you know mommy's special friend?" By now, Hanna's face was hidden in her hands. I almost laughed. Almost. But my heart was swelling because of the fact that Hanna called her daughter the same thing as me.

"Actually, I think I may be that special friend." I said winking at Emma.

"Wow, really? That's so cool! I can't believe I get the same name as you, Emmy."

"I can't believe it either." I said looking over at Hanna with a grin. She just blushed in response.

"Um, Emma. Why don't you go play in the ball pit until our food gets here?"

"Okay!" Emma set down her crayons and ran off towards the ball pit. Luckily, we could still see her from where we were sitting.

"Sorry about that." Hanna said after a few awkward seconds.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I don't know. I just didn't expect her to tell you that." She said softly. I smiled softly in response.

"I think it's really cute that you call her Em, too." I said as I reassuringly placed my hand on hers. I definitely didn't expect to feel my stomach turn in a good way in response to that. I looked at Hanna, and she was looking back at me. It was like in that moment, we both understood each other completely. Like we were both feeling the same exact thing. That moment was interrupted quickly by the waitress.

"One large pepperoni pizza?"

"Uh, yeah. That's here." Hanna finally said. The waitress placed the pizza on the table.

"Is there anything else you guys need?" Hanna looked over at me, and I shook my head.

"No. We should be good, thanks." I said. The waitress nodded, and then walked away.

"I'm going to go get Em-Emma I mean." Hanna said as she got up. I just nodded and watched her walk off. She returned hand-in-hand with Emma a few seconds later.

"Yay pizza!" She said excitedly. I finally shook off the awkward tension and smiled at her.

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and talking to Emma, while Hanna and I stole glances at each other back and forth. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get that feeling in my stomach again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Oh my goodness. I know it's been a while, but I'm back. For those of you who are still interested in this story: I apologize for the long delay. I've been having major writer's block and school's been a pain in the ass. BUT I'm back. On a side note, as I do enjoy your positive reviews, I would also appreciate if you guys left suggestions as to where you'd like this fic to go. I'm open to anything, and I promise to take all your notes into consideration. :)_

_As for my Quinntana story, I'm still not so sure where I'm heading with that one. For those of you still interested in that, please review and give me suggestions. _

_And finally, here's chapter 5! (Warning)_

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 5**

"Em! For the tenth time, please come and eat your breakfast!" Hanna screamed from the kitchen as she finished packing Emma's lunch for school.

"Sorry mommy." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She ate her cereal quietly as Hanna watched her curiously.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. What's wrong?" Hanna took a seat across from Emma. She hesitated to answer.

"Why aren't you in love?" She finally asked as she looked down at her food. Hanna was taken by surprise.

"W-what do you mean honey?"

"Well, Travis is married. Auntie Spencer has a boyfriend. Auntie Aria is married. And you aren't in love." Hanna was used to Emma calling Travis by his name. She wasn't comfortable calling him her dad, because Emma saw him as more of a friend.

"Well. It takes a while for people to fall in love." Hanna said as she reached for Emma's hand. "I don't mind being single, because I have you and all of my friends. When the time is right and I find the right person, that may change."

"Oh okay. That makes sense. I just don't want you to be lonely, mommy. Plus you're really pretty so you shouldn't be single!" Emma said. She got up to put her bowl in the sink but couldn't reach. Hanna laughed lightly.

"You're a special one, you know that?" Hanna said as she got up to help Emma.

"Yup! Now take me to school."

X.

After Hanna dropped Emma off at preschool, she decided that it was time to grab her morning coffee. She could barely get through the day without that. As Hanna was walking to the nearest coffee shop, she thought about what Emma had said. Did she really think she was lonely? Was she lonely? No. She had so many friends, and Emma always kept her busy. But it did seem like she was missing that one little thing in her life. Love. Intimacy. And random hook-ups weren't going to cut it. After Emma was born, Hanna didn't even have time to think about being in a serious relationship. All her time and love was dedicated to Emma's happiness, and she didn't mind one bit. By the time Emma was 3, Hanna had gotten booked as a regular performer at the Grille. That was when the random hook-ups started. Hanna would go home with anyone she could, while she left Emma with a sitter. Believe it or not, she had hooked up with boys, but majority of the people she slept with were girls.

Hanna had finally reached the tiny coffee shop near Emma's preschool. She went in and ordered herself a tall mocha latte. As she was waiting for her drink, she took a seat on one of the comfortable couches. She looked at a few messages on her phone, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Okay so one tall iced coffee and a blueberry muffin. That's going to be $4.50. But for you I'll make it $2.50." The cashier said with a smirk.

"Oh, um, thank you." Emily said awkwardly as she payed.

Hanna got up from the couch and ran up to Emily.

"Hi Em!" Hanna said excitedly as she engulfed her in a giant hug. Hanna didn't know what came over her, but seeing the cashier openly flirting with Emily seemed a bit unprofessional to her.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" She said with a big smile.

"Coffee, duh." Hanna said while holding up her coffee cup.

"Of course." Emily laughed lightly. "So where's Emma?" She said while looking around.

"Oh! I just dropped her off at preschool." Hanna said as she took a sip of her latte.

"Ah." Emily said as she grabbed her coffee and muffin from the lady. "What are you up to today?" She followed Hanna to the couch.

"Nothing much. I was gonna head home after this and relax. How about you?" Hanna said.

"Same." Emily took a bite of her muffin. "I just took my morning jog, so I'm ready to relax for the rest of the day."

Hanna couldn't help but look at what Emily was wearing. She was wearing a hoodie which was unzipped, revealing a sports bra and her perfectly toned stomach. Hanna quickly diverted her eyes. Thankfully, Emily didn't catch her stare.

"You should come over." Hanna quickly blurted out. Emily lifted her eyebrow with a light laugh.

"Are you sure you want company?"

"Of course." Hanna said with a smile. "Plus, I should be spending as much time as possible with you."

"True." Emily smiled back. "I'm ready to go when you are."

X.

Both Hanna and Emily sat down on the sofa with a content sigh.

"Being lazy is so much fun." Hanna said. Emily just nodded in response. Hanna thought she might've fallen asleep, but when she looked at her, she was already staring at her. Hanna let out a nervous laugh. "What? Is there something on my face?" Emily shook her head.

"No. It's just...you're beautiful Han." Emily said sincerely. Hanna nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Em." Hanna said bashfully. If it wasn't obvious before, it was definitely obvious now. There was a shift in the mood between her and Emily. Nothing had changed between them, but it was apparent that they both realized something. Both of the girls hadn't said anything for what seemed like hours. Hanna looked at Emily again, and believe it or not, she was staring right at her still. Hanna finally saw a light smile appear on Emily's lips as she started to lean in closer. Hanna knew what was about to happen, but she couldn't quite process it. Within seconds, Hanna could feel Emily's warm breath hitting her lips which made her head go dizzy.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Emily whispered. Hanna couldn't take it any longer. She closed the distance and mashed her lips into Emily's. She couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. She was kissing Emily. Hanna decided to be bold and slipped her tongue between Emily's parted lips. Emily let out a soft moan which encouraged Hanna to do something with her hands. She moved them to Emily's stomach. Hey, she kind of wanted to touch her abs ever since she saw her. As they continued to kiss, things started to become a little more heated. Hanna tugged on Emily's hoodie, wanting it to come off, and Emily got the message. She took it off quickly and threw it across the room. Emily then tugged on Hanna's t-shirt and helped her out of it. Hanna felt very exposed by now. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt, so, her boobs were now on full display. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling a bit insecure.

"Hey." Emily said as she broke the kiss. She ran her hands comfortingly through Hanna's hair. "You're so beautiful. If you want to stop, just tell me. I won't mind at all." Hanna just shook her head.

"I don't want to stop." She whispered and went back in for a kiss. Hanna uncrossed her arms and moved them back to her spot on Emily's stomach. Feeling a little more bold, she roamed her hands upward and tugged on Emily's sports bra. Emily smirked into the kiss and then backed away to take her bra off. Once it was off, Hanna had to fight back a moan at the sight of Emily's bare chest. She slowly placed her hands on them and gasped at the feel. Emily let out a loud moan as Hanna played with them.

"Mouth.." Emily barely got out. Hanna quickly nodded and placed her mouth on one of the already hardened nipples. She licked and nipped and did almost anything just to hear the sound of Emily's moan. She was pretty sure that was her favorite sound now. As Hanna kept sucking on Emily's breasts, Emily tried to unzip Hanna's jeans. Hanna took them off for her and Emily took a deep breath at the sight of Hanna in only her panties. Emily started to kiss along Hanna's jawline and down to her neck.

"That feels so good Em. More." Hanna said out of breath. Emily continued to kiss and suck on Hanna's neck. "I don't think I can hold off any longer. I want you inside of me." Emily gulped and nodded as she abandoned her spot on Hanna's neck. She kissed down Hanna's chest, down her perfectly toned stomach which had no sign of stretch marks, and finally reached her panties. Emily looked up at Hanna.

"Are you sure?" Emily said as she wiped her brow. Hanna quickly nodded and guided Emily to her lips for one last heated kiss. Emily slowly pulled Hanna's panties down, and once they were disgarded, she kissed the inside of Hanna's thighs. She slowly kissed her way upwards until she reached Hanna's glistening folds. "You're so wet." Emily whispered. Before Hanna even had a chance to answer, Emily ran her tongue along her folds.

"O-oh my god." Hanna moaned out as she fisted her hands into Emily's hair. This encouraged Emily to work her tongue faster and harder. Hanna let out the loudest moan as Emily flicked her clit a few times. "Oh god Emily. Fuck me already." Emily had to fight back a moan herself as she ran two fingers through Hanna's wet folds, and finally slipped them into her entrance. Hanna's mouth went agape for a few seconds as she got used to the feel. Once she was used to it, Emily slowly started to push in and out. "S-so good." Emily ached for release too and started to rock her hips. "Faster." Hanna barely got out. Emily quickened her pace and moaned at the feel of Hanna.

"Fuck Hanna you feel so good. I want you to cum for me." Hanna moaned loudly as Emily sucked on Hanna's neck while still working her fingers.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum! Don't stop." Emily continued her pace and felt Hanna's walls closing in. Within seconds, Hanna screamed her name, and Emily's fingers were coated with Hanna's juices. Emily brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked. Hanna then grabbed her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on Emily's lips. "Holy shit." Hanna breathed out. "That was amazing." Emily just smirked and cuddled into Hanna.

"So much for watching tv." Emily said with a yawn and they both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm getting the feeling that people are not interested in this story, but I'll still continue as much as I can. Here's another update. :)_

_On a side note, I'm thinking of starting a brand new fic soon. Any suggestions? For glee, I was thinking either Faberry, Brittana, or Pezberry. For PLL, I was thinking Spemily, but I'm leaning more towards a Glee fic. As always, I'm open to suggestions._

_Oh, and I apologize that this is a short chapter. Well, all my chapters are. I just feel the need to apologize for that. So there._

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 6**

I woke up to the smell of burnt cookies and the sound of laughter. What the hell?I slowly opened up my eyes and got used to my surroundings. I look towards the source of the sound coming from the kitchen. Well, there's a sight you don't see every day. The one and only Emily Fields was helping my daughter bake cookies. How the hell did she even get home? I shook my head with a smile, until I remembered my activities this afternoon. Shit. Was I still naked? I looked under the covers, but thankfully, Emily had managed to change me into something appropriate. She must've picked up Emma from school. My heart swelled at the thought.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Emma ran over to me excitedly and grabbed my hand. "Me and Emmy are baking cookies! She picked me up from school and everything! It was so much fun!" She was jumping happily. I threw a thankful smile at Emily, and she looked down bashfully.

"Wow Em, that sounds super fun." I said with a light yawn. "Tell you what. Mommy's going to freshen up a bit, and then we'll all eat your yummy cookies."

"Okay!" Emma ran back to Emily. I smiled and made my way to my room. I went straight for the bathroom to fix my hair and wash my face. As I was doing that, i thought of my afternoon with Emily. What now? We're things going to be weird between us? Do I just act like nothing happened? Does she have legit feelings for me? It was all too complicated to think about. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

"So how about those cookies?" I said as I came walking into the kitchen. Emily was wiping down my kitchen counters, and Emma was sitting at the dining table with a tray of cookies. "Emily, you don't have to clean." I said walking up to her.

"No, it's okay." She smiled softly. "Go eat Emma's yummy cookies." I sighed, but went to sit next to Emma.

"Here Mommy!" She said while handing me a cookie. To be honest, they looked really good and I was pretty hungry. Sex did that to me. Sex? Oh right. I had sex with Emily Fields. I finally took a bite of the cookie and smiled widely at Emma.

"Baby, you're such a good cook. These are amazing!" She looked so happy when I said that, and those were the moments I lived for. As I looked to Emily who was now sitting across from us, she had a genuine smile on her face. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, thinking of something to say, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

"Don't eat all of them!" Emma yelled as she grabbed my fourth cookie from my hand. Whoops. Didn't realize.

"Hey!" I said with a defeated pout. Emma just shook her head, and Emily let out a loud laugh.

"Wow, Hanna. It's amazing how much you haven't changed."

"I can't help the fact that my daughter's cooking is so good." I said while sticking out my tongue. Emily just rolled her eyes. I'm glad we were some-what back to normal and things weren't awkward. "Hey Em?" I said looking at Emma, so Emily didn't get confused.

"Yes?" She said as she tried to find a hiding place for the rest of her cookies.

"I think it's nap time for you." She instantly frowned.

"B-but Emmy's here."

"You'll see me again soon. Don't worry, little Em." Emily chimed in with a smile to Emma.

"Promise?" Emma said while walking over to Emily.

"Pinky promise." She hooked her pinky with Emma's, and that's when my heart pretty much bursted. Emily was so good with her, it amazed me. Emma hugged Emily goodbye, and then I went to tuck her in for her nap. I quietly closed her room door and went back to the kitchen.

"So.." I said as I plopped down on my seat across from Emily.

"So.."

I sighed. "Come on Emily. We both know we need to talk about this afternoon."

"Yeah. I know we do." She sighed as well. "Do you..Wait no." She shook her head as she struggled with what to say. "Are you like gay? Or was it just an 'in the moment' type of thing?"

"I-I don't know. I've hooked up with girls a lot before. One thing i can say is that I enjoyed..you." I said with a nervous laugh. Emily gave me a soft smile. She looked..disappointed.

"I'm leaving in a week and a half." She blurted out. Ouch. Thanks for reminding me.

"I know that." I said through gritted teeth. I was getting angry now. Why was she reminding me of the moment I was dreading?

"I don't think we should let that happen again." She mumbled.

"Wow." I scoffed. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. May I remind you that you're the whole reason we even had sex? You freaking kissed me!"

"I told you that you could tell me to stop!" She yelled back.

"Why even try to kiss me in the first place?"

"I.." She stumbled with her words. "I wanted to." She whispered.

"But you're leaving." I finally admitted.

"Yeah." She said. "Hanna..I think I may like you." I gulped. There goes the butterflies. But this can't happen. She's leaving.

"I don't know what to say, Em. What do you want?" I whispered. She hesitated for a moment as she thought.

"If you're willing to give this a shot, let me take you out."

"But-" I interrupted.

"No. Just listen. Let me take you out, and we'll see how it goes. Let's not worry about the fact that I might be leaving. That's not even important. If I want to stay, I will." She said more confidently now.

"Oh, um, okay." Would she really stay?

"So is that a yes?" She said with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Yes." I breathed out. "Just, please. Don't hurt me or Emma. I trust you." She quickly nodded and walked over to me. She pulled me in for a hug, and just held me for a few moments. I breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. God. I wish we could just stay like this. "Oh! I've been wanting to ask you this since I saw you, actually." I said letting go of her. She lifted her eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I smiled widely. "I want you to come with me and Emma to meet my friends."

"Your friends?" She giggled.

"Yes. You'll love them. I promise." I said.

"Whatever you say Ms. Marin."

"Damn straight." I said with a slap on her butt. Hanna Marin was back.

_A/N: Isn't Hanna just wonderful._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: thank you guys for the positive reviews! Love waking up to those :) I'll focus on this story for now then._

_I know I've been updating a lot this week, but that's only because I owe you guys. I think I'm going to come up with a consistent update day._

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 7**

Emily looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time that evening. Hanna and Emma were going to be picking her up in fifteen minutes. Why was she so nervous to meet Hanna's friends? If anything, they would be much like Hanna. Yet, she was still nervous. She didn't even know what she was to Hanna. A friend? A friend with benefits? Emily shook her head as she fixed her hair. Not to soon after, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Pam screamed from downstairs. Emily took in a deep breath as she grabbed her phone and purse. She headed downstairs and saw her mother talking with Hanna and Emma at the front door. Emily smiled at the sight.

"Hey guys." She said softly as she approached them.

"Emmy!" Emma ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug. Hanna and Pam smiled sweetly from their spots.

"Well. I'll leave you guys to it!" Pam said. "It was really nice to meet you Emma."

"Thanks. You too." Emma replied bashfully as she hid behind Emily.

"Bye mom!" Emily said. After Pam disappeared, she looked at Hanna. Emily also holding Emma's hand at this point. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yep!" Hanna said as she led the way out. "I see how it is. No one wants to hold my hand?" Emily and Emma both laughed. Emily secretly went over to Hanna and used her free hand to hold hers. Hanna blushed, but then squeezed Emily's hand to show her her appreciation for the gesture. She quickly let go as they approached the car.

"Do you want me to drive?" Emily asked.

"No. It's fine, but can you buckle Emma up?" Hanna replied.

"Sure." Emily said with a sweet smile. "Come on lil Em! Let's get you into this car seat." Emily buckled Emma up properly, and then went to go sit in the passenger's seat.

"All buckled up?" Hanna asked.

"Yep!" Emily and Emma replied in unison.

X.

They were going to the Grille to meet up with Hanna's friends. Apparently, Emma liked them a lot and was excited to see them.

"Hey Han?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Hanna replied with her eyes searching for a parking spot.

"Do you think your friends will like me?" Hanna giggled cutely.

"Of course, Em. They'll love you." Hanna placed a reassuring hand on Emily's. "Oh perfect! Right by the entrance." She said as she parked. Emily was the first one to get out, and to be honest, she was completely nervous. She helped Emma out of her car seat and held her hand as they followed Hanna to the Grille.

"You don't have to be nervous, Emmy." Emma whispered. It was then that Emily realized that her hand was shaking in Emma's.

"I'm trying." Emily said with a soft smile as they made their way in.

"Come on guys. They're in the back." Hanna said. Emily and Emma followed closely behind, and right as Hanna's friends came into sight, Emily's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Spencer? Aria? Oh my god!" Emily ran over to both of them and engulfed them in tight hugs.

"Oh my god yourself!" Spencer said.

"Yeah! How come you didn't tell us you were back?" Aria asked softly. They all took their seats. Spencer and Aria greeted Hanna and Emma with hugs as well. Emily sat in between Hanna and Emma, while Spencer and Aria sat across.

"I-to be honest, I didn't know you guys still lived here. I kind of just ran into Hanna." Emily explained. They both nodded understandingly.

"Well. Let's not dwell on the past. What's been going on with you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm actually pretty good." Emily said and looked at Hanna, but quickly diverted her eyes. "I actually live in LA, but I think I might just stay here for a while." Hanna looked surprised at the confession, and Emma looked excited.

"Wow that's great!" Spencer exclaimed.

"We definitely all need to do something fun together." Aria added.

"We will." Hanna chimed in.

"So what about you guys? What are you up to these days?" Emily asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Well I live in Philly. I'm actually a high school english teacher." Spencer said with a smile.

"Wow spence, that's amazing." Emily said with sincerity.

"Oh! I still live here in Rosewood. Ezra teaches at Hollis, and I'm an interior designer." Aria added. Emily couldn't help but feel proud for her friends. They were all doing so well.

"It's really been a while." Emily sighed, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get to the question we're all wondering." Spencer said with a pat on the table. Everyone laughed. "Who's your current lady lover?" Spencer said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Emily's face went flush.

"Uh." She gulped. She couldn't really look at Hanna for assistance, or they'd all get the message. "I-I'm not so sure where I stand with them?" I felt someone squeeze my hand under the table. It was Hanna.

"Aw boo." Spencer said with a pout. "I love juicy lesbian stories." Hanna bursted out laughing, and Aria just rolled her eyes.

"Well, i hope it works out between you guys." Aria added sweetly. Yeah, she hoped so too.

"Emmy you didn't tell me!" Emma suddenly said. Okay. Now Emily was in a difficult position. Thank god for Hanna.

"Emma! We don't pry, okay?" Emma pouted.

"Whatever." Emily sure hoped Emma wasn't upset with her.

"You don't mess with the little one." Spencer said jokingly, but Emily took it seriously. She didn't want to ever upset Emma. She leaned down to Emma's ear.

"Tell you what." She whispered. "You'll be the first one to know."

"Really?" Emma said quietly. Emily just nodded with a smile and was so glad to see Emma happy again.

"She's so good with her!" Aria said secretly to Spencer and Hanna. They both nodded. Spencer looked curious, and Hanna was just smiling at the sight.

X.

After they had all said their goodbyes and agreed to meet soon , Hanna drove Emily back home. Emma was asleep in the back, so the ride home was pretty quiet. Hanna walked Emily to her door, and they both stared at eachother silently. Emily tucked a loose strand of hair behind Hanna's ear, and she blushed.

"Tonight was fun. It was a great surprise." Emily finally said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Of course." Emily smiled. "So I'll see you soon?"

"I sure hope so. You still owe me a date." Hanna smirked.

"Ah. How could i forget?" Emily giggled. "Well I'll call you tomorrow?" Hanna just nodded.

"Bye Em." Hanna said as she turned around and started to walk away. Emily contemplated on what to do, and suddenly she was grabbing Hanna's arm and turning her around. Emily slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Hanna's cheek.

"Bye Han." She whispered.

As Emily lay in bed that night, she felt happier than she had been in a while. Right before she fell asleep, her phone vibrated.

_From Spencer Hastings: I hope everything works out with Hanna ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. Reading good reviews is like Christmas for me (kind of). But it motivates me to write more, so here's another chapter. ;)_

_On a side note, I won't be able to update this much starting next week. School starts :( I was on fall break this week, so I was able to focus more._

**Time Is All We Have: Chapter 8**

"It's too hot for this!" Spencer complained as she rubbed some sunscreen on her face for the tenth time. It was a sunny saturday, and Spencer and Hanna were helping out at Emma's annual school fair. It was a pretty fun event, and all the money went towards new supplies for school. There were different booths, games, food, and music. Hanna and Spencer were in charge of the drinks booth, so they had it pretty easy. But somehow Spencer was still complaining.

"Calm down, spence. Emily's going to be here soon, so you can leave then if you want." Hanna huffed as she handed a little girl a water bottle. Spencer smirked after Hanna mentioned Emily.

"Oh no. If Emily's coming then I'm definitely staying." Hanna lifted her eyebrow in question.

"Okay then. Stop complaining." Hanna sat back down on her chair as she fanned herself. "How are things with Toby? You haven't mentioned him in a while."

"We're sort of in a rough spot right now." Spencer sighed. "He's always stressed out because of work and takes it out on me. It's like he never even has time for me these days, and I'm not so sure I can handle it anymore." Spencer admitted.

"Aw Spence." Hanna said sympathetically as she placed her hand on Spencer's. "Do what you have to do. Your happiness comes first, and honestly, it would do you some good to be single." Hanna winked, and Spencer just laughed.

"Oh, you're probably right." Just then, Spencer noticed Emily approaching. "Well look who's here!" Spencer smiled brightly at Emily.

"Hi guys!" Emily said. She was trying to hide her nervousness in front of Spencer. Now that she somehow knew about her and Hanna, she would have to be extra careful.

"Hey Em." Hanna smiled softly as she got up to hug her. They hugged for a few long seconds, and then Emily pulled away. Hanna was a little disappointed, but she shook it off.

"Where's my hug?" Spencer pouted and got up to hug Emily as well. "I hope you wore sunscreen. It's like a million degrees out here." Spencer said as she pulled away. Emily laughed, and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I swim, so sunscreen is my number one priority." Emily went to join them behind the booth and sat on the chair between Hanna and Spencer. "So where's my lil Em?" Emily said turning to Hanna.

"Oh, she's somewhere with her class." Hanna replied a little coldly.

"Lil Em?" Spencer mouthed to herself.

"Oh. Okay?" Emily said. There were a few moments of awkward silence, until Spencer sensed the tension and spoke up.

"Well. I'm going to the bathroom." Emily and Hanna just nodded. It was quiet for another moment.

"Hanna. Have you told anyone about us?" Emily asked quietly.

"No. Of course not. Besides, there's not really much to tell." Hanna replied with a sarcastic laugh. Emily was a little hurt with the way she was acting.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"I'm fine." Hanna crossed her arms.

"Look." Emily said as she placed her hand softly on Hanna's arms. "I can tell you're upset about something. I want to know, so I can fix it, okay?" Hanna sighed and gave in.

"It's just...why don't you want anyone to know that there's something going on between us?"

"So this is what you're upset about?" Emily laughed. "Hanna. It's not that I don't want anyone to know. I just want to make sure that you're serious about trying to make this work."

"Oh." Hanna replied in relief. "Of course I'm serious." She smiled.

"Good." Emily whispered, and then looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Now i can do this." Emily slowly leaned in until she could feel Hanna's warm breath hitting her lips. She pressed her lips lightly on Hanna's, and then pulled away. Hanna was blushing, and Emily was giggling at her cuteness. "God, you're so cute."

"Stop." Hanna said quietly, but she was only joking.

Spencer was walking towards them, hand-in-hand with Emma. She had a smirk on her face as she approached them.

"Emmy!" Emma ran to Emily and sat on her lap. "Look! Auntie Spence got me funnel cake!" She said while holding up her plate. Her mouth was covered with powdered sugar. Hanna groaned at the sight.

"Wow. That looks so good." Emily said with a laugh.

"Oh my god Spencer. Are you trying to give my daughter diabetes?" Hanna said, glaring at Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer said holding her hands up. "I'm just being a nice aunt." Spencer took her original seat, and Emily whispered something in Emma's ear. Right after that, Emma ran into her mom's lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The powdered sugar was now on Hanna's face. Everyone laughed.

"Emma!" Hanna shrieked as she attempted to wipe her face. Emma just continued to finish her treat.

"I say this a lot, but I really do love you Emma." Spencer said.

"Lobe you twoo!" Emma replied with a mouthful of cake. Emily shook her head.

"You guys are going to be the death of me." Hanna sighed out, but they both knew she was only kidding. "Except for you Emily. You're a good one. For now." Hanna smirked. It was now Emily's turn to blush, and of course, Spencer noticed.

"Oh my gosh Emily! I didn't know you could blush." Spencer said.

"W-what? I'm not blushing." Emily said nervously.

"Yeah you are Emmy!" Emma giggled.

"It's the heat." Emily lied.

"I told her to put on sunscreen." Spencer said to herself as she put on her sunglasses and shook her head.

Hanna felt a sense of pride from being able to make Emily blush. She knew Emily had feelings for her, but this just reminded her even more. She couldn't wait for their date tonight. Emily said it was going to be a surprise and to dress nicely. Spencer was going to watch Emma at Hanna's house, and not being ready to tell Emma yet, Hanna told her she was going to help Emily with 'financial' stuff. Hey, if you use big words with kids, they leave you alone. As for Spencer, well, there was no use in hiding it. Knowing her as well as Hanna did, Hanna figured she sensed something between them already. Oh, how right she was.

_A/N: next chapter, hannily date!_


End file.
